English Project
by Kit-Hikari14
Summary: Ryou Bakura is partnered with Seto Kaiba for an English project. They have the brains and creativity, but the only thing they're lacking is a little inspiration. (This is so much better than it sounds) Euroshipping oneshot.


English Project

A/N;

Me: Hey everyone!

Kat: Kit's been doing some drafting when she gets done with work is school, and this is one of the results.

Ryou: She sincerely apologizes for the wait on Closer Than Family.

Yugi: Kit has been having trouble figuring out how she wants the whole thing to play out.

Bakura: And we hope you enjoy this random Euroshipping oneshot.

Marik: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: *sighs* Sadness.

* * *

"Alright class." Mr. Kisimara clapped his hands to get his student's attention. "I'm going to explain your assignment an, then you'll get your partners."

Ryou let his eyes wander across the room, where his bright green eyes were met by Marik's lilac ones. He saw the question in his best friend's eyes and nodded quickly. He smiled and turned his gaze back to the front of the room. He didn't understand why Marik always felt the need to question if Ryou would be his partner, they always were. Whenever they could choose who they wanted to work with, they practically leaped into each other's arms. Mr. Kisimara always let them choose. He was really laid back, especially for a Domino High teacher. He waited patiently while his English teacher handed out the papers.

"Alright, you and a partner will write a short story. It can be about anything you wish," His voice became stern, "as long as it's school appropriate." He emphasized that last part and narrowed his eyes at his brother, Bakura, who was snickering with Marik's brother, Malik, at the back or the room.

"Idiots." Marik mouthed playfully.

"I have everyone's names in this paper bag," The teacher continued, "I'm going to pull two, and that's who your partner will be. There's twenty of you so this will work out perfectly."

"Excuse me, why can't we pick our partners this time?" A girl near the front asked timidly.

"Well, the school board says I give you guys too much freedom, and that next time I give you a project I have to pair you up." Mr. Kisimara smiled apologetically. "Although, I don't see how they think that my teaching skills aren't working, considering that all of my students have A's." He had everyone stand at the front of the room, and when we were ready, he wrote the names of the partners he pulled on the board.

Yugi and Joey.

Shishido and Momo.

Yoshigi and Yuzuka.

Marik and Mana.

Kisara and Morishido.

Duke and Tristan.

Yami and Tea.

Kana and Yue.

Malik and Bakura.

Reiri and Yuka.

Ryou and Seto.

Ryou let out a soft, annoyed sigh. He'd really wanted to work with Marik. He trudged to sit with the CEO at a desk near the back.

"Now, the bell is going to ring in about five minutes. Your projects will be due on Monday." Mr. Kisimara always let the students take the last five minutes of class to talk.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Ryou asked hesitantly, turning in his chair to face the tall boy.

"Let's go to my house." Kaiba shrugged, "I'll drive."

* * *

After Ryou had gotten his things from his locker, he went out to the parking lot to meet Kaiba. "Hi."

"Hello Ryou." He replied stiffly. Ryou knew he could tell the other students were staring at them and whispering. "Are you ready to go?"

"Umm…yeah." When Ryou went to get into the limo, his foot caught on the curb and he flew forward. He closed his eyes and braced for impact with the concrete. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Are you alright?" Ryou opened his eyes and was met by icy blue.

"Yes, thank you." He sighed, climbing into the car.

When they arrived at Kaiba's mansion, he could barley believe he'd called it a house. "Come on, Ryou." The CEO said gently, chuckling at his partner's reaction. Ryou noted that Kaiba seemed much more relaxed at home than he was at school.

As soon as the front door closed, a small boy (obviously no older that thirteen) wrapped his arms around Seto's waist happily. The raven-haired boy wasn't much taller that Yugi, and had big, dark green eyes that sparkled with energy.

"Welcome home, nii-chan!" The boy grinned excitedly.

"Hi Moki, how was you day?"

"It was fine, I missed you though. It's no fun coming home after school to an empty house."

"It's only twenty minutes Moki. Anyway, I want to introduce you to my friend."

The boy turned to Ryou and smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba, I'm thirteen and in eighth grade." He stuck out his hand for Ryou to shake.

Ryou took Mokuba's hand and introduced himself. "I'm Ryou Bakura, I'm eighteen and in the same class as you're brother."

After some conversation, Seto got some snacks and showed Ryou to his room, where they sat and talked for what felt like hours. "Alright," Ryou panted through a fit of giggles, "we should probably start working on our project."

"Yeah," Seto agreed, "let's try to come up with a topic." Both boys nodded and thought in silence. This lasted about thirty minutes before an awkward feeling engulfed them.

"I've got nothing," Ryou sighed and laid down across the foot of the bed. He felt relieved when Kaiba mumbled a quick "me neither" but was once again annoyed when the silence continued. Wanting nothing more than to end the silence, he did the first thing that popped into his head. Keeping his head down, he let out a blatantly loud grunt/moan.

Seto turned quickly, obviously startled at first, and then burst into a fit of laughter. Ryou grinned and laughed as well.

"Well, that was attractive," Seto teased, poking the boy's side playfully. Though, in truth, he really did find the boy attractive. Kaiba knew he was gay, and he wasn't about to deny it, but he wasn't sure if Ryou liked him back.

"Hey, Seto," Ryou said sadly, "I have to go, my brother wants me home for dinner." He looked up from his phone and smiled apologetically.

"Why don't you spend the weekend here?" Kaiba asked quickly, before he could stop himself.

"Sure!" Ryou's green eyes sparked immediately, "I'll text him back." Ryou typed up a quick message and then looked back up at his friend once he read the reply. "He said he doesn't mind. He was going to invite Malik over anyway."

"Let's go get your things." Seto smiled and went to open the bedroom door for Ryou.

"Thanks," The smaller boy grinned as he walked out into the hall, "I'd rather be here with you tonight than at home." He grinned playfully, not noticing Seto blush at his compliment. "I don't even want to think about what Bakura's going to be doing with Malik in his room." The two boys glanced at each other, simultaneously shuddering before giggling again.

* * *

Since they had approval from Bakura, the two boys picked up Ryou's things, went back to mansion to eat dinner and played Mortal Kombat with Mokuba until ten. When his little brother was in bed, Seto took Ryou back to his room to get ready for bed.

_I need to ask him._ Kaiba thought to himself while Ryou was changing in his bathroom. _We're pretty close already, so it shouldn't be too awkward. Plus, if I don't ask him soon, someone else might ask him. Then one thing could lead to another and he might be taken away from me. _"Hey, Ryou?" He began hesitantly, once his friend emerged from the bathroom in pajamas. _Damn it! Why am I being such a bitch about this?_ He mentally kicked himself for sounding so awkward and shy.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you a kind of, personal question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering; are you, by any chance… gay?" Kaiba suddenly regretted the question when Ryou just stared at him. "I-It's not like I have a problem with it! I have absolutely nothing against gays!" He stuttered, not wanting to ruin their recently developed friendship. Sighing, he took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Gomen nasai." He finished quietly, keeping his gaze on his Blue-Eyes White Dragon comforter. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Ryou smiled softly and sat next him on the bed. "You didn't offend me, the question just kind of, took me by surprise. You know what I mean?"

"So… are you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Seto didn't answer Ryou's question. Instead, he gently put his hand on the boy's cheek and placed a soft, quick kiss on his lips. Ryou didn't move at first, so Seto started to pull away, but was surprised when arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Ryou was kissing him! Kaiba closed his eyes happily and wrapped his own arms around the other's waist and kissed back.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Ryou joked, knowing the obvious answer.

"I guess so." The CEO smiled and pulled his new boyfriend onto the bed, motioning for the boy to lay next him. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. "You know what?" Kaiba asked, interrupting the quiet for a moment.

"What?"

"I think we found our topic."

Another couple of minutes went by before Ryou grinned up at the man next to him. "You know what else?"

"Hmm… let me guess?" Seto closed his eyes and pretended to think extremely hard, "You're short?"

"No." He giggled. Ryou tilted his head up and kissed the taller man softly. "I think… I love you."

"I love you too." Seto gently pulled Ryou to his chest and buried his face in his long, snow-white hair. They both sighed happily before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N;

Me: Just want to thank you all again for being so patient with me.

Kat: Aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Oh yeah! Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf (aka Tamer), started rewriting See No Evil. Since it's on my account I thought you guys should check it out.

Malik: It's really good so far, I recommend it.

Kat: You can read! *laughs while Malik yells at her*

Me: Please review and tell me what you thought of the fic. This is the first time I've ever attempted Euroshipping, so sorry if it's bad. I love you guys!

=^.^= *meow*


End file.
